


Boss Jaeger

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi's boss Mr. Jaeger is shot and taken to the hospital he leaves a spoiled, bossy, bratty teenager in charge of the business. At first Levi and Eren hate each other, then Eren slowly seduces Levi.</p><p>Employee x boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today is my third day working at Jaeger's Harold. It's just a newspaper job and I'm very greatful for it. Mr. Jaeger gave me the job quickly despite me not knowing much about anything that has to do with this entire business. He said he admired how serious I was. I'm not that serious, I'm just not easily amused. Everyday Mr. Jaeger made me drink coffee with him in the mornings and he told me stories about his life. He has a wife Carla and a son Eren who is 16. He told me that Eren and I would be friends although we're complete opposites. I pretend to care.

I get home and throw my brief case and body on the couch. I pick up the remote and turn the t.v on. All I ever watch is the news so I'm not surprised when a ''shocking news'' flashes past the screen. 

A familiar face is todays victim and I cant believe my eyes. I turn the T.V up.

"A 47 year old man was shot in the stomach a few hours ago outside of his newspaper store - news lady  
'Yes Mr. Jaeger is a good man I dont know who could've done this.'- woman who lives in the neighborhood.  
Mr Jaeger is now in the hospital in critical condition- news lady"

I can't believe it. I literally talked to the man two hours ago. Wow. Do I go to work tomorrow? Life is ironic. Jaeger owns the news paper and his death is going to be on the front page. Oh he's not dead. He's in critical condition. Poor guy. I bet tomorrow no one is going to want to cover his story. The life of reporters. I wonder who they're going to replace him with....

 

~

 

I drive into the parking lot and people who work here are out here taking pictures. They're beasts really. Trying to outscoop each other on the story of how they're boss was shot. That is what grosses me out about humans. Its disgusting how we know certain things are wrong but we do these things anyway for our own security. This is why I don't consider people as friends. Why would I want to surround myself with beasts?

By three days of habit I pour two cups of coffee and head upstairs. By the time I'm at the office door I remember Mr. Jaeger isn't here but since I'm already here I'll check this new boss out. Shit. I have to do that anyway I have to get more information about the business and pick up my schedule.

I hold one of the foam cups with my teeth, and the knock on the door with my newly freed hand. 

"Come in." I hear from the other side.

This wasn't Mr. Jaeger for sure. But damn how old is this new boss, sixteen?

I carefully twist knob and slowly push open the door. When i see the new boss my eyes widen and I jerk to a stop, making the hot coffee splash onto my teeth. I drop the cup out of my mouth letting it fall to the carpet floor and kneel, trying to recover from the intense heat of the coffee. I put my finger on my teeth to try to cool them off, all the while, the new boss was watching closely and giggling not even attempting to hide it. 

"Well. That's a nice first impression." This new boss says. I hadn't realized he had gotten out of his seat until he reached for my hand.

"I'm Mr. Jaeger... well his son... So, call me Eren." He says.

wow my previous voice-based judgement was accurate- he really is 16. I have a gift.

"Levi." I reply. I grab his hand and he helps me to my feet.

I can't stop looking at his eyes. I thought they were green. Then I thought they were blue. They seem to be both.

"Your eyes are blue?" I ask. It seems like a dumb question but it seemed even dummer to stare at him trying to figure out if I was hallucinating or not.

He giggles. "Sometimes they are. But they are green most of the time." He says walking back to the desk, plopping down into the chair, and roughly slamming his filthy shoes on the piles of papers I saw Mr. Jaeger arranging just yesterday.

"Excuse me... But aren't you a little young to be running a business like this. What about school?" I ask and I swear I didn't intend for it to sound rude.

"Aren't you a little old to NOT be running a big business like this. What about your income?" he answers. He gives me a challenging stare with his multi-colored eyes.

I feel very offended and he just laughs at his own clap back.

"Ahahaha I'm sorry come in and sit down." He says. His tone doesn't change and I can tell he is not sorry, but obviously proud of his quick witted response to my unintentionally offensive question.

I have very little tolerance for this brat by this point, but he is my boss now so I have to obey him, or at least strive to be on good terms. I sit down on the chair and it gives me an excellent view of the bottoms of his shoes that mud and grass fall generously from every time he makes a movement. I can't peel my attentive gaze away, the dirt on the fresh white paper disturbs any thought I could even try to think.

"You shouldn't have your feet on those papers your dad organized." I say looking up at his face.

"Oh this offends you? And is that mine?" He says pointing at the coffee that i forgot was still in my hand. 

I sit the coffee on the desk next to his feet, but my eyes remain in contact with his face.

"It doesn't offend me. You should just have a little more respect. Those papers are really dirty now." I say crossing my arms.

I'm older than him he should show me a little respect as well.

"Do you have a thing about dirt?" he asks with a side of sass I did not order.

"Actually I do." I say honestly crossing a leg over the other.

"Oh well..." he says taking his feet off of the desk. "Since you dislike dirt so much, why dont you come here during lunch and clean up that coffee you spilled. As you've probably noticed I'm nothing like my dad." Eren says. He leans close to me, really close, too close. His nose is about an inch away from mine and for the second time in no time at all, his eyes become my fixation. I can't stop staring into them. "I'm not nice, I don't allow my employees to slack off, and I don't give mercy." He says superfluously.

Is he trying to scare me? I can tell my nonchalant face is pissing him off.

"Do I make myself clear... Levi?" Eren says, an eyebrow raising, challenging me to say something insubordinate.

"Crystal." I say dryly. I won't give in to his petty attempts of intimidation, and I'm definitely not going to lose my temper and say something out of line. I just have to grin and bear it until the real Boss Jaeger returns.

"Great." Eren says in blissful satisfaction.

He picks a random dirty stack of paper off of his desk and holds it out to me. "Here's your schedule and everything else you need to know. Dress codes, dating policy, everything is in there. Make sure you read it.... very carefully." He says seriously.

I grab them by the cleanest corner and stand up. My gaze follows crumbs of dirt and shards of grass as they float with purpose, down to the carpet.

"Uh Levi." He calls just as I'm attempting a swift departure, heading for the door.

I turn around. "What." I say stopping dead in my tracks.

"I don't know how things were ran when my dad was the boss here, but now I'm in charge. So you have to do what I say.... And I say sit the hell down." Eren barks looking at me as if I had offended him so badly. 

"Eren I..." I begin to yell before he cuts me off by pounding his fist into his desk and standing up. It's then that I realize how much this 16 year old brat towers over me. I felt short and for the first time in my life I felt intimidated.

"You call me boss or Mr. fucking Jaeger. Got that Levi." He says, anger-born wrinkles appear near his mouth and separate his forehead in three equal parts. I'm confused. When I first walked in here he told me to call him Eren. He walks around his desk and stands toe to toe with me. If I didn't need this job, I'd right hook this guy in his eye. Looking straight all I can see is his chin so I look up to his eyes and immediately regret it.

"Sit. Down." Eren says his eyes trigger something in my nervous system and i feel compelled to comply.

I slowly sit back down in my seat.

"Good." Eren says with a smile. He struts back to his seat. "You're dismissed." He says.

I hop out of my seat and slowly walk to the door. I don't want him to know how much he pissed me off. He playing the intimidation game to see how much he can make me do. He just made me sit down just so he could tell me to leave. Unbelievable.

"Oh and Levi... Don't forget to come during lunch." He says waving his hand at me like an old friend which pisses me off too.

I have two hours before lunch. I can take an hour nap and write about that lunch lady who got fired at the grade school down the street. Apparently she kept most of the condiments leaving the kids with a few packages of ketchup that ran out before half of the students even got lunch. Yeah I'll write about that. I fold my arms on my desk and lay my head on them.

~

I wake up and instantly know that I've overslept. I look around and no one is here. Maybe I'm not too late. There's no one here so it must be lunch. I look up at the clock and its 4:30. We closed 30 minutes ago. Mr. Jaeger was going to have my ass.

I slowly walk up the stairs and stop at the door. I hear very odd grunts. It sounds like... rough sex. Maybe if I busted in there and caught him fucking what ever horny bitch, he'd lose some of that pride.

I'm older than him. Shorter, but older. He should respect me. I have a weird flashback of something that did not happen in real life. I must have had a dream during that nap. There were blue/green eyes. And sex. Oh it was a dirty dream. Me and Eren were having sex on his desk and he was making me call him boss. Those eyes were going to be the end of me.

I slowly twist the knob, trying not to make a sound, then force the door open.

Eren sits on a mat on the floor doing sit ups.

Shit. 

He looks up at me. "Oh I was waiting for you to wake up. Did you have a nice nap?" He asks standing up. My eyes hungrily take in the sight of his abs. Mine are bigger but his are fine too. He's wearing tight fitness shorts that leave little to the imagination, i notice as I see the lump in his pants. 

"Well I wish my dream was longer honestly." I say. I won't let him in on any embarrassment I may be feeling at the moment.

"I went downstairs and you were calling my name. Why?" Eren asks, taking a few steps closer to me.

"I had a wet dream." I admit crossing my arms over my chest.

if I admit it now I'll save myself from any further embarrassment if he proved me wrong later.

"So you had a wet dream that you wish was longer and you were calling my name. Sounds like somebody wants me." Eren says lifting an eyebrow waiting to shoot down any creative denial I could conjure up.

My balls twitch and my dick begins to harden. Of course I wanted to strip this 16 year old of all the pride he had. I wanted to bend him over his father's desk and cum in his ass. I wouldn't show him any mercy.

He sits down at his desk and puts his feet on top of it.

"No I don't have time for inexperienced, passive, bratty, spoiled, high-schoolers." I say sitting on the chair in front of his desk. Eren puts his feet down and there's an obvious erection in between his legs. He leans forward until our noses are an inch or two away. The sweat on his chest glistens in the well lit room

"Oh no Levi it seems like you have the wrong impression of me. In fact I'm the polar opposite from the high-schooler you just described." He says with a smile.

"Oh are you?" I say leaning forward just a bit. My eyes droop from his eyes, to his parted lips. His teeth are straight and white and his tongue rests deliciously, invitingly behind the bottom row. "Show me."

I think we are about to kiss but the little tease surprises me. He quickly flicks his tongue in a straight line over my mouth and nose and it happens so quickly, the only reason I know he did it is the trail of saliva he left along the way. He sits back in his chair watching my confused expressions, seeming to be enjoying his little game. I try to straighten my face but its extremely hard. That single lick brought my penis to full attention.

"If I'm not mistaken I take it you're trying to have sex with me." Eren says clicking a pen repetitively and staring me deep in the eye. I feel like his eyes are fucking me. His eyes could probably make me cum.

"I never said that. But.." I say hoarsely before I'm cut off. I sit stiffly in the chair.

"Careful what you say Levi. Daddy could come back at any time." Eren says standing up leaving his slacks and shirt behind, laying on the backrest of the chair. He walks around the desk to me and touches my collar bone, dragging his fingers across it. After a minute I thought he's left already, but his hands come down my chest from behind. He slides the pen inside of the little pocket on my shirt. 

"Give me a kiss Levi." He says, his face on the side of mine. I turn towards his voice but before I can reach his lips he licks the middle of my lips and nose. Eren laughs and skips away. Before he exits the room he pouts at me. It makes my heart ache. He blows me a kiss.

Damn I fell for it again.


	2. Those eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is hot. Like phew fan please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk Eren is weird but he's hot. And Levi is just like ?_? Does he like me or not.

I wake up and have an instant flashback of yesterday. The brat flirting with me. Him licking my nose. What the hell was that about anyway? He was so- what was he? He was just... special. I was grateful that his dad was the boss and nice to me and tried to help me and i didn't dread going to work, but now that it was his son, who was not by any means nice, i found myself eager to go to work today. I had to admit I craved his teasing. He licked my nose. Maybe he will do it again today.

What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this?

He is just a 16 year old brat who demands respect but doesn't give it. 

My thoughts are cut off when I pull into the parking lot. 

I sit down at my desk not even for ten minutes and a lady stands in front me. She's old and ugly and appears to be mad.

"May I help you." I say not really ask. I don't even trouble myself with looking up from the papers Eren gave me yesterday.

"No!" she yells. I frown. "I think you've helped enough." She says slamming today's newspaper in front of me. I pick it up and look at it.

"Jaeger's Harold: Lunch lady washes hands but has sticky fingers." I read aloud.

Oh so she's the lunch lady.

I'm just as shocked as she is. Why is my lame half-assed article on the cover. Eren. To put a crappy article like this on the front page he must be stupid. No one is gonna buy this. What's so interesting about a dumbass lunch lady and her dumbass greedy personality and her dumbass-

"Good job Levi."

"Yeah oh my god."

"You're not so bad for a rookie."

Three guys say passing by my desk.

What the fuck is going on? Did I do something?

"I'm going to tell my lawyer about this and sue you for all you're worth. I'll shut all this shit down." She says stomping off.

What I do is perfectly lawful. It's a right that I have through the first amendment so what is this bitch talking about?

I'm not able to focus on my next story which is pretty stupid. A guy broke into a ladies garage and mowed her lawn. Then he stole the lawn mower and left a "will return soon" note. It's nothing to call the police over in my opinion. He at least had enough decency to mow her lawn. It's not like he was going to keep it. Sure he should have asked but... People are shy.

Im reminded about lunch by the three guys who complemented me on something. They were talking about ham or something.

I head up to Mr. Jaeger.., well Eren's office. I told myself it was to see if he still wanted me to clean up that stain, but I really just wanted to see him. I'm a smart guy. I'm not going to do anything illegal like have an affair with the kid, but just being in that office with him got me hard.

I knock on the door. "Come in, Levi." I hear through it. I blush a little. Why did he just automatically assume it was me? 

I twist the knob and pull at it. The door wont open. Did he lock it? Why was it locked? Was somebody in there with him? What would he be doing with somebody locked in his office? Why did he tell me to come in if someone else was in there? Why would he tell me to come in if it was locked? Is he trying to make me feel stupid or something?

"The doors locked." I say feeling dumb as hell for falling for another one of his tricks.

I hear loud laughter. What the hell is so funny?

"It's a pushy." Eren says through laughter.

Stupidity crashes down on my head as I push the door open. I feel even dumber when I realize how much i was overreacting. What the hell is this kid doing to me?

I turn red with anger. Eren is still laughing. His eyes closed tight and his head bobbing. On my way to his desk I notice the coffee stain has been cleaned out of the carpet. I sit down in front of him, watching him laugh.

"My stomach hurts. Ohhh it hurts Levi it hurts." Eren says still giggling.

"In a few minutes your whole body will hurt." I say. It was meant to be a threat but it sounded dirty. I couldn't help but see dirty images too.

Eren stops laughing and slowly looks up at me. His eyes make me jump in my seat. They are slightly watery and an icy blue. They freeze me and the coolness flows through my body.

He leans forward in his seat, making the space in between our faces smaller.

"What is that supposed to mean, Levi? Do you want to hurt me? You want to beat me up? Do you want to push my face in the floor and fuck me raw? Wanna bite me? I'll let you. If you want. Want to mark me in obvious places Levi, answer me." Eren says never breaking the eye contact, and keeping a straight analytical face- analyzing me.

I'm speechless. I have a very vivid imagination and I can picture everything he mentions. I can picture myself pushing his face into the carpet, him digging his fingers in it. I can picture him jerking forward with each one of my rough thrusts. I can picture hickeys all over his neck and chest.

"I bet you were the alpha in your previous relationships Levi. I'm right aren't I? I'm just gonna let you know I'm not what I look like. I might be 16 but I am not submissive what so ever. I'll rip you like paper. I'll tear you apart." He says. He watches my face closely and I believe somehow he knows my dick is twitching.

It makes me shiver. His eyes switch from blue to green.

"Am I talking to myself... or are you too intimidated to reply?" He continues, his cool breath softly caresses my face with each word.

I really do try to answer him but I can't. I can't move. I can't speak. I can't do anything but let his eyes consume me, they eat me whole. He smiles at me, sits back and puts his feet on the desk between us.

"So what did you come in here for?" Eren asks.

Dumbass. You can't verbally give me a boner, then ask me a normal question so suddenly.

"I uh I just uh....... The coffee?" I say, my voice raspy and hoarse.

Eren smirks a little. "Someone cleaned that up this morning." He sighs. "Anything else?" He asks. "Anything interesting happen? Like... I don't know a fucking lady came in.... and I don't know THREATENED THIS WHOLE FUCKING BUSINESS? DID ANY OF THIS SHIT HAPPEN? AM I MAKING THIS UP!?" He yells removing his feet from the desk.

I'm completely thrown aback by this change of character. This kid is fucking nuts. One minute he's being sexy and the next he's screaming like a fucking lunatic.

"Oh yeah. A lady threatened to call her lawyer on us because she made the first page. By the way why did you make my story the front page?" I ask. IT was honestly so poorly written.

Eren smiles. It completely throws me off. Are you happy? Or are you mad? This fucking kid

"Every other article was either stupid or about my dad being shot. We obviously don't need that on the front." He says. He then stands up to stretch.

I can't help but feel disappointed. That was the only reason he put it on the front -saving his dad some privacy at my expense.

I get up, ready to walk out and tequila down any emotions I might and probably will feel after this meeting. 

Oh Eren, you kid. Why do you have to be so immature. It's just a game your playing. I need to let that sink in because I obviously don't get it. It's those eyes.

Those eyes.

 

Those eyes are going to be the end of me.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Dom smut coming next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you going?" Eren asks walking around his desk to me.

"I have work to do..." I lie. I already finished my lame article.

"I don't care. Did you not learn anything from yesterday. I'm the boss now and you have to do what I say. Sit down." He says pointing downwards.

I walk back to my seat and slowly sit. Eren smiles, turns to the desk, and grabs a cupcake from off of it, then turns back around to face me. I hadn't noticed it before now.

"Good job, Levi you made front page. I made this for you." The kid says holding the cupcake up to my mouth. I know to take extreme caution. Only some kind of trick could come out of this.

I reach up for it and he snatches it away. I blame myself, really- for even trying.

"No hands." He whispers looking deep into my eyes. He stands so close to me, his hips eye level, and he smells so good- so fucking good.

He lifts the cupcake back up to my mouth and I lick some of the frosting. It's pretty good for a homemade cupcake. I look up at him as I taste the frosting and he's smirking down at me. I know a trick is coming.

"That's it Levi.. That's it. How does it taste?" He asks when I stop staring at him..

Before I can answer he pushes it into my face, frosting covering my nose and mouth. He then explodes in laughter. I'm not surprised.

"That's.. That's funny." I say sarcastically. I wipe the frosting off of my face. Eren, still laughing throws the cupcake and it lands in the garbage. He grabs my hand that has frosting smeared on it by the wrist, and sits on my lap, straddling me.. 

"You're so cute." He says. It makes me frown.

"You try so hard to be tough, not answer me when I scream at you, it pisses you off but you try to stay calm. And I know why that is." Eren says he looks into my eyes and I swear I can't take it anymore. I dramatically avert my eyes. 

Eren smirks as he adjusts himself on my lap. He lowers his head to my hand and licks the frosting off in long even strokes. It sends an instant wave of heat to my penis and I try to rip my hand out of his grip but it's of no use. This kid is an athlete and I haven't worked out in years. When all the frosting is off of my hand he leans toward my face.

I know this. He's gonna lick my nose then trot off.

When he gets close enough I turn my head to the side. He adjusts himself on my lap again, this time locking his thighs to my hips. I avoid his second attempt. He releases my hand and holds my face still between both of his hands.

"Stop." I whisper. I cant move. His eyes wont let me.

He leans in and his lips brush over mine. They brush over but it isn't a kiss, he wants me to open my mouth I know it. I slightly part my lips and he moves in and opens his mouth. When we make contact I shiver and wait for his tongue first. It's not a long wait. His tongue comes along with a warm, thick, sweet substance that he pours into my mouth from his. With his tongue he spreads the frosting around in my mouth. He pulls back first, trailing a line of frosting laced saliva from our tongues. He breaks it with his finger and wipes it on my lips. He then puts the same digit on my chin.

"Open." He whispers.

I slowly open my mouth and he stares deeply within, at the sticky white frosting mixed with our saliva. He smiles.

"Cum." He says with a soft glint in his eye. "That's how your mouth is going to look after I cum in it. Now swallow." He commands. The soft beam in his eye erupts and his eyes turn dark.

I swallow it and he hops off of my lap. He stares down at me like a bear, and I'm his picnic basket -or his pot of honey.

I'm older than him. Why is it so hard for me not to do what he says? He's just a kid but he has this affect over my entire body. I'm usually the dominant one but I cant win with him.

I grab his wrist and pull him back onto my lap with the back of his head facing me. I drag my tongue along his neck and he squirms on top of me, bringing my dick to a hardness its only been once before. He moans when my tongue slows to a stop.

"Eren." I say. He lays back against my chest and faces me. When he looks me in the eye... with those glittering eyes, I have to shut mine to get a little order in here without him using them as a weapon against me.

"I don't know who you think you are, or what you think you know about me, but I AM the alpha. I can split you in two starting at your asshole. You think its cute playing these games? I'll show you cute... I'll show you cute when I'm nine inches deep inside of you and you're begging for mercy." I say holding him down onto me tightly, though he was not trying to get up.

Eren continues to squirm on my lap, and his soft fingers try to pry mine from around his wrist. "Levi." Eren breathes in my face. "Your hurting my hand." he whispers.

"That's not going to be the only thing that hurts. And that's a warning Eren. Stop this game now. I plan on stripping you of all that pride you have." I say releasing him.

There's an awkward silence as Eren shakes his hand around. I was not holding him that hard. I trace his eyes as he looks down in between my legs.

"Look at my dick, then look at yours -tell me the difference." Eren says calmly his eyes a glowing blue.

I do as he says. His is a lump in his pants just hanging there, and mine is a huge rock sticking up through my pants trying to break free. He smiles as I turn red with anger and embarrassment. 

"You're dismissed." He says. "You might want to tell one of your coworkers to help you out with that." He continues, sitting down on his throne.

I practically run out of there. He just proved how much control he has opposed to me. I'm sure I'm way more experienced than he is so why is it like this? Why does a 16 year old spoiled kid have this affect on me? I've never been anyone's bitch before so why now? 

~

 

I wake up and get dressed for work as quickly as possible. I run to my car and speed to work. On the front lawn is what seems to be everyone who works here and the channel 14 news. I don't get it.

"What's going on?" I ask one of my colleagues. 

"The man responsible for the shooting of Mr. Jaeger is in custody." He says.

Wow. I'm glad to hear that. One less criminal off the streets.

"And Mr. Jaegers returning to work next week." He says.

This information hits me like a ton of copper.

Mr Jaeger? Returning? What about Eren? Today is Friday does that mean I only have today and tomorrow with boss Eren?

I told myself it was good that the kind old man was returning to work, but I couldn't help but dread it. I'd been working under Eren for what feels like forever, its just natural. What will I do without his eyes?

I look around and conclude that Eren is not outside.

Two camera men zip past in front of me causing me to stumble and back into the front door. The automatic doors open and I almost fall in. I do another quick sweep to see if Eren is out here before my arms are ripped behind me and then I'm suddenly grabbed by extremely cold fingers around my wrists then dragged into the building.

I'm roughly thrown on the floor and I realize I'm in handcuffs.

What the fuck is going on?

I look up and its Eren. Had it been anyone else I would have uppercut them in the balls. He smiles down at me and roughly picks me off of the floor then guides me up the stairs. This isn't normal but I just go along with whatever it is this nut-job is doing.

"Eren what the hell is this about?" I groan.

"Just follow my instructions." He says with a giggle.

He pushes me inside of his office and slams the door behind himself. I almost lose my balance.

"Can you take it easy? And what the hell are yah..." I begin. 

He pushes me up against the wall and softly glides his hands down my torso. He allows his fingertips into every dip of skin and along every muscle.

"Be quiet Levi. Just follow my instructions. Who's the boss?" He asks. He flicks his eyes up at me, making me jump. Did he want an answer?

"You are." I whisper so softly I'm unsure if I said it out loud.

"Yeah... Who's the boss?" Eren moans pressing his body up against mine. He's warm.

"You are." I repeat louder and I watch for his reaction.

"Mmmm say my name Levi, say my name and tell me I'm the boss." Eren whines. He bites his lip and his fingers settle on the collar of my button-down. His eyes try to lock with mine but I know better than to allow that.

"You're the boss Eren." I say. It feels sort of weird. I feel like I'm playing a game with a child.

In one swift motion my shirt is ripped open and all of the buttons fly off. I'm a little shocked. Just what is it that he is doing? My arms begin to throb from my body leaning against them on the wall.

"Delicious." Eren says bending slightly. He drags his tongue from my belt buckle all the way up to my collar bone in a slow line. I feel myself squirm a little. He sure likes using his tongue. He uses it every chance he gets.

"Let's see what other delicious things you have under this outfit." He says settling onto his knees in front of me.

"S-stop." I murmur uncertainly. This is very risky. I'm sure mostly everybody is still outside but this is still a very risky move.

"Shhh Levi. Its times like these where you don't normally say anything so just be quiet." He says licking the horizontal line right above my belt. His tongue doesn't just leave saliva, but it leaves a trail of fire on my abdomen.

"Eren. I'm the dominant one. Stop." I say. I'm not a chick. I don't wait to be pleasured. I do the pleasuring myself and find pleasure in it. He's turning me into a little bitch.

"Really Levi?" He says dipping his tongue into my navel. A loud high pitched moan escapes my mouth. In my defense, his tongue was long and it went deep in there. It felt like a wet mush but went in with the force of a finger.

"That doesn't sound like dominance to me." Eren says. He unbuckles my pants with his teeth which I find amazing, and frees my cock. I didn't know it was hard until I saw it. Precum dripping from it, and swollen.

"Look at your desire Levi. Look at it. Your penis can't even contain it anymore. Now should I be nice and suck you off? Should I give you what I know you want so bad? You've been watching me haven't you. The way I move my tongue? You noticed how good I am at it and you want to feel that on your most sensitive parts. You wouldn't want me to bite would you? I only would if you asked me to. I'd let you bite me. I'd let you do anything to me. I'd let you treat me anyway. I was serious when I said you can hurt me. Only you though..... if you promise to only be touched by me."

Eren says.

Was this some kind of confession. He wanted me to be touched by no one but him. 

"So I'll let you be the boss for a minute. I can suck your dick right now or I'll let you have your way with me." Eren continues.

I think for a moment.


	4. so much cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woe So they have alone time in Eren's office ;)

"What do you mean you'll let me?" I spit out. I jerk around in the hand cuffs and Eren slaps me in the face. It stings more than I expect. I glare down at him and my eyes follow him as he stands straight up and sits down on one of his guest chairs. I almost fall flat on my face, I didn't realize I was relying on him so much for balance. "If... If I wanted to have my way with you, I'd have it." I finish.

"Come here Levi." He says with his legs wide open, leaning back in the chair, and looking directly into my eyes, into my soul.

His eyes. When he tells me to do something all he has to do is look me in the eye and I will do it. I slowly walk towards him and stop when I'm a few inches away from his open legs.

"Come closer." He whispers. I see his eyes wash away the blue, turn a shade of light green, and I'm completely under his spell. I take about three steps in between his legs and stop right in front of his crotch. "Good. Turn around and take off your pants." He says imperatively. I wonder how I would even be able to do that with my hands cuffed behind my back but with the belt undone my pants are rather loose and could just fall right off if I let them. He looks up at me with fake patience so I shuffle my feet until I'm facing the wall he had me pinned against a few moments ago and slowly let my pants fall to the ground. I kick off my shoes and step out of my pants. His eyes burn into my backside. I feel him look at my ass through my underwear.

He snatches me off of my feet and onto his lap with one solid pull. Eren then rubs his hands all down the front of my body again. My arms pinned behind my back, poking my chest out. "I love the way you feel." He whispers into my ear making me shiver. "Does this feel good?" He asks lowering one of his hands to my already freed penis. He circles around the bell with the tip of his pointer finger. I have to bite my lip to hold in a moan. "Relax Levi. Relax. I've never been with anyone who felt this way." He whispers.

"W-what way?" I stutter. I've learned control enough to avert my eyes before I drown in his.

He slides his thumb and pointer finger around and down my shaft. "I can't explain it." He says, his voice cute and actually sounding like the teen he is. "You're so small everywhere else but here." He says gripping the head of my penis and yanking upwards. I ignore the insulting part of that. The moan I let out is uneven and desperate. How could a 16 year old brat be so good with his hands and tongue? It took me years to master these skills. He must have had generous practice...

Once my dick is hard enough for Eren he takes his hand off of it, making me whine for more, then places feather-light touches underneath the rim of my underwear. He then drags them down my legs and from around my sock covered feet.

"How flexible are you?" He asks searching for my purposely averted eyes.

"Huh?" I ask with confusion.

"Open your legs." He says.

I slowly open them and look down at the precum seeping from my dick.

"That won't be enough.." Eren says.

What was he expecting a ballerina? The splits? He slides his hands down my hips and to the inside of my thighs. He gently pushes them open more and more and more until he finally lifts one of my legs and puts it behind his. There's a rough stretch but it is bearable. He lifts the other one.

"This might hurt a little." He says putting it behind his. The stretch is awful. My eyes tighten, my muscles clench and I groan like a dying animal.

"I'm sorry." Eren says with a soft laughter that almost makes me smile.

I'm basically doing the splits on his lap. Not quite but basically.

"That's not even the worst stretch." Eren say. He bends me forward and I can hear a suction. Something wet probes my butt hole and slowly goes inside smoothly. Eren's finger. My balls tighten at the sensation and I moan loudly.

"How does it feel, Levi." He says pushing his middle finger in and out. "Is it good? Need more?" He asks delving another finger into me. I yell in broken defeat. He has me. Maybe I'm not as dominant as I remember. I'm not. Here is a grown man with his hands cuffed behind his back sitting on a 16 year olds lap with two fingers up his ass. I pant and moan with no restraint. "Seems like everything has loosened nicely." He says taking his fingers out. 

I softly whimper at the loss of his fingers. A hand wraps around my dick and pumps up and down. He searches for eye contact once again but I don't reward him the luxury.

"Shhh shhh shhh Levi I'll be inside of you soon enough. I'll make you cum as many times as you can handle. So let's get started. Your first orgasm starts now." He lifts my bottom a little and slowly inserts his penis to the hilt. "Mmmmnn. Ughhh. Mmmph." I moan as I wriggle uncomfortably on top of his lap.

The kid was so strong. He stills my movements with one hand on my waist.

"Relax." He whispers into my neck as he begins to suck on it.

I take a deep breath and force myself to relax. 

With one hand on my waist he lifts me up then back down. With his other hand he continues to slowly pump my dick. The combination is exquisite.

About thirty seconds pass and I can already feel an orgasm rushing on. Moaning every two seconds I restart my squirming. My stomach and ass are so full of Eren, its uncomfortable. He surprises me by moaning sweetly in my ear. His hands lock on my dick and waist. I like the feeling of him on my back side, his breath washing over my saliva-moist neck and his slender fingers pressing sternly into my skin.

"Levi you're so hot inside. You're going to make me cum." He says. He takes a few deep breaths and I patiently wait for him to start guiding and pumping me again. After he restarts, a minute later I cum and it shoots straight forward landing on the carpet. Eren catches some and spreads it on my sensitive dick.

I whimper moan and groan at the same time, Eren holding me and lightly touching my hair.

"Its ok Levi." He says. He closes his legs and takes mine from behind them.

I recover from my orgasm and Eren stands me up off of his hard penis onto wobbly legs. He holds my arm to make sure I don't fall. Standing up he grabs my face and pulls it towards his. 

"Kiss me?" He asks. I lean my head forward and our lips touch. Its a passionate kiss and our lips press together for a couple of minutes. Sparks of fire ignite my face. His lips feel so good against mine. His hands settle on my shoulders then glide down my arms gently. As the kiss continues he uncuffs my wrists and I sigh in relief against his lips.

Eren sits back down in the chair and I immediately get on my knees in front of him. I grab his penis and he winces in pain. His penis is so swollen I feel bad. He was trying to seduce me so badly he forgot about his own pleasure.

I lick his length first making him gasp and run his fingers through my hair.

I used to be quite the cocksucker when I was Eren's age. I used to give my boyfriends and older men blowjobs all the time. Word got around that I was the best at it. I can control the muscles of my throat like no other and there was this other thing I did. I can't remember what it was but it always used to be my final move to truly take my sexual target above and beyond pleasure.

I lick Eren's length again and suck on the sides then finally sink my mouth down over it. Eren moans like a ten year old boy and doesn't stop, even when my mouth rests on his pubic hair he still doesn't stop moaning. He moans a couple of words then my name continuously slowly, making me hard again.

I clench the muscles of my throat shut around his penis and he gasps loudly. I look up at him and his eyes are shut tightly and his mouth is an O. He breaths deeply.

It reminds me sure Eren is sexy, and sure he talks dirty and can talk me into a boner, and sure he has talent with his tongue, and hell yeah his eyes can make me cum, but I have something he doesn't and that age and experience. He might be a little more dominant, yeah sure, I'll give him that one, but I was just like him when I was his age and I can definitely handle him. He can make me cum but I can make him cum harder.

I open my throat muscles and raise my mouth to his head and suck on it.

"M-my heart is beating... So...so fast." Eren says between pants. He lifts his feet from the floor and writhes beneath me. I hold him down to the chair until I finish up with his head. I release his dick from my mouth and give it a firm lick on the side, making him thrash his head side by side.

"That's because you're about to cum. Its going to be so much cum that your body is preparing itself. Get ready its almost here. Let it out Eren. Be a good boy and let it all out." I say swallowing his sick again into the back of my throat. I clench my muscles tightly, then unclench them. Eren whimpers and his moaning gets louder. I release his dick and talk right above his penis making sure he feels my breath blow on his saliva coated sensitivity.

"Eren. Your stomach is in coils. It feels like its wrapping against itself doesn't it? The warmth is spreading. I could tell. I could tell all along you've never came before. You're only 16 dating other 16 year olds of course you've never been made to cum before. But boy are you about to. You sick bastard. Your young boyfriends don't pleasure you enough so you go to a grown mans hot cock. Are you getting a thrill out of this? Seducing a man who's twice your age? I bet you are getting a thrill out of this. I bet you were hoping I'd been dominant sooner. All along you've been trying to piss me off so I'd bend you over your dad's desk and fuck you raw. You wanted me to push you down into the carpet and fuck you so hard it gives your dick rug burns. You've wanted me to ravish you this whole time. I'll take every ounce of innocence out of you. I'll make you my sex toy. For the next two days you're going to be riding my dick and when you go home tonight your going to feel like my dick is still inside of you. I'd be surprised if you're even able to walk after I'm done with you today." I say. I don't know how much of that is true but I said it all anyway I had to empty my mind. I know I was only able to say all of that because his eyes were squeezed shut.

Eren begins to thrash around under me and I know he's at the brink of eruption. I lower my mouth back onto his cock and let my esophagus message his dick. With a ten year olds moan he finally bursts. He cums so much my throat can barely keep up with the swallowing. Some dribbles down my chin and Eren catches it with his finger, finally done coming. I haven't drank that much cum in all my life and I struggle to catch my breath. Thick cum sits in piles inside my mouth and I can't swallow it because I'm trying to breathe.

"Open." Eren says breathlessly. 

I look up at him with a confused expression although I know what he means.

"Open your mouth. Let me see what's inside." Eren says looking down at me with tired, half lidded eyes.

I open my mouth and I know its messy. Eren makes me filthy. I hate dirt and nasty things but I realize I'll be as dirty as he needs. So this is ok. I'll be filthy for him. When I open my mouth strings of cummy saliva attach to my top and bottom row of teeth, there's two strings attached to my top and bottom lip, and my tongue is almost completely covered in white, sticky cum.

"That's disgusting Levi." Eren says. He uses the finger he used to catch the cum off of my chin, to break all the cum/saliva strings and he wraps it around his cum covered finger.

"You made me this way." I say avoiding accidentally biting his finger.

He laughs and wipes the cum he collected onto my tongue.

"I did. Swallow that." He says and I swallow it. Its salty going down my throat and warm. Then he just stares at me, finally getting the eye contact he wanted and he waits for my next move.

Suddenly a small bell goes off and we both look at the clock. its 4 o'clock. We both sigh.

"Looks like its four o'clock. Good work today Levi see you tomorrow for the last time." Eren says standing and pulling his pants up. I pick my underwear and pants off of the floor and get dressed as well.

"How about uh.. You come to my place tonight." I say.

Eren's eyes roll upwards and he thinks for a minute. "Where do you live?" He asks.

"You have my file." I say waiting for him to meet my gaze.

Eren looks me in the eye. His eyes turn blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whenever I reread my chapters I can picture all of this stuff and I sit back like *-* woe


	5. Eren's Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally gets to feel Eren's tongue. Some deep feelings are also realized.

The drive home seems to take forever. I couldn't clear my head at all. Tomorrow was my last day with Eren. What if this was the last time I was going to see him? I have so many mixed feelings about that narcissistic, bratty, crazy teenager. I almost slammed on the brakes. I just had sex with a minor. It wasn't my fault. He seduced me. He had me in hand cuffs. He brought me to his office. I was coerced. The police would never believe that. I could tell them how strong this kid is. This athlete. He basically forced me into all of that stuff.

I finally drive my car into my garage. I let out a deep exhale. When I finally get up to the door I notice there are butterflies in my stomach. I think I have to pee. I twist the knob and push the door open.

 

I drop my keys on the floor. 

Eren's sitting at my kitchen table drinking water with his feet on the table.

"E-Eren?" I whisper.

"Hello Levi." He says taking his feet off of the table and putting his drink down.

I'm so confused. I'm sure its written all over my face.

"You're acting like you didn't invite me here." He says standing up. He slowly starts walking towards me.

"You know what I want." He says roughly untying his tie. He unbuttons the first button on his shirt. "And I know what you want." Eren says standing toe to toe with me. He looks down into my eyes. His eyes are squinted and dark green. I won't let him dominate me. Not even when he tries to use his eyes against me.

"What do you think I want?" I say crossing my arms.

"You want me. You want my eyes. You want my tongue. You want my dick. You want my cum." Eren says taking the tie from around his neck and smoothing out the fabric with his fingers.

"And what is it that you want?" I say giving him my unemotional face.

Eren laughs deeply and it makes my spine tingle. "I want to hear you scream." Eren says. "Would you do that for me?" He asks. 

He steps out of his pants and to my disappointment he's wearing shorts underneath I never got why teenagers wore three layers of clothes.

I walk away from him and sit on my bed. I kick off my boots, slide off my pants, and begin to unbutton my shirt. When Eren gets on the bed he's wearing his shorts and the undone tie around his neck. He lays me down flat on my back.

"Levi. I was serious when I said only let me touch you. I can admit I'm very selfish and I don't intend on sharing you with anyone else. You're mine or you're nobodies." Eren says sitting in between my legs and sliding his fingers in between mine.

I didn't really understand what he meant by that. "You mean... If I have sex with somebody else you'll kill me?" I say looking down at him. 

"Yes." He says seriously looking me in the eye. We stare at each other in silence for a couple of seconds until he explodes in laughter. "I'm kidding." He says. 

I'm so freaked out. This kid is so special. Was he really kidding? Should I have sex with someone else to find out? No. That doesn't even sound like a good idea. My thoughts are cut off when I feel Eren's warm abbs on mine. My hands are sweating from being attached to Eren's for so long, but I don't care. "How much of that did you mean?" I ask.

Eren closes his eyes for a while and opens them with a sigh. "How do you feel about me Levi." He says.

A heat spreads through my entire body and the butterflies in my stomach become even more frantic. "I-I... I think I..." I begin before Eren settles his mouth onto mine. He slides his tongue into my mouth and drags our intertwined hands above our heads. When he let's go of my sweaty hands I can't move them. I mumble into his mouth in confusion and he breaks the kiss with a giggle.

The tie is no longer around his neck so I'm guessing he used it to bind my hands.

"Let me out of this." I say completely unamused. 

"Let me in." He says with another giggle. He's so childish that it kills me, yet turns me on at the same time. "Levi I want to hear you scream. I want to see how many times I can make you scream tonight." He says licking his way down my body until he sat in between my legs again.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your dad." I say with monotone.

"Daddy's asleep." Eren says with a devilish grin.

"Aren't you a little old to be calling your father 'daddy'" I say trying to slide a hand out of the tie.

"Aren't you old enough to be my daddy." He says again his eyes flickering open and closed, until he looks up at me with dark blue eyes, a shade I've never seen them before. My breath catches in my throat.

"What is it Levi? Are you jealous? Would you rather me call you daddy? Is that what you want? Answer me." He says.

"N-no." I say throwing my head back. My body begins to shake softly and I can feel my dick getting hard.

Eren pulls my head up by my hair and looks me in the eye. My eyebrows are curled upward and my mouth is slightly open.

"Ah. I know that look." Eren says. He pulls my underwear down and I can feel his eyes on my dick, hardening it quicker. 

"Hah, hah, hah AAAH! Hah, hah AAhhhh mmmmmm. StaaaaaAAAhhh" I moan pant and groan.

"Stop? Is that what you were trying to say? I'm not doing anything but looking. I can't look at you? Answer me." He says.

Answering a weird question like that and looking into his eyes. "No." I say. I can feel my penis rising and its almost at full potential.

"Oh." Eren says sassily. "Then can I touch you?" He says. He doesn't wait for me to answer and he drags his nails down the length of my dick.

I moan loudly and rub my wrists together.

"Ah-ah-ah no moaning I need a scream. Are you ready?" Eren says massaging my foreskin. "Say 'for what' Levi."

"Fo-for what?" I whine.

"My tongue." Eren says. I wasn't ready. I've always thought of how Eren's tongue would feel on my dick, but I never knew I would actually get to feel it. His tongue. He pushes my thighs apart and gets more comfortable in between my legs. His tongue. I'm so anxious my body is practically screaming for it.

"Come on. Quickly now." I say as calmly as I can. He smiles sweetly. He places the tip of his tongue on the inside of my thigh, and I groan desperately as he drags it from my thigh to the side of my knee. I rub my wrists together frantically. He places his tongue right on my waistline and licks up to my belly button, dipping his tongue inside. I pound my bounded hands on the bed and and let out a desperate cry.

"One scream." Eren says. I don't care. I need his tongue on my dick. I need it.

"Please." I whisper.

"Please what?" Eren says coldly.

I feel his breath on me. I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut. "Please lick me." I say probably blushing harder than ever.

Eren grabs my hair and yanks my head forward so my eyes meet his. "I'm sure you can do better than that." He says grabbing my dick with one of his soft hands. It makes me wince.

"Please! I need your tongue on me. I need you to suck my dick and I need your tongue on me." I moan with desperation I forgot I had.

Eren let's my head fall back to the bed. I feel his breath getting closer and close until... I let out a cry of pure pleasure as I feel Eren's soft, yet rough tongue. I'm moaning uncontrollably. 

Eren sucks on the side of my penis and flicks his tongue over the head. He sways his tongue back and forth on the skin making me shiver and continue to moan and gasp. 

He sinks his teeth into the side of my dick suddenly making me scream. It didn't hurt it just felt so good. How on earth was this kid so good?

"That's two." Eren says. The cool air of his breath hitting my sensitivity.

He somehow makes the tip of his tongue rock solid and drags it up the length of my penis. Then like a cat drinking milk he slowly flicks his tongue from the bottom of my shaft to the bell. I'm an absolute wreck. His tongue drives me wild. It feels so good that it hurts. I feel my lower stomach tighten. Its amazing how a 16 year olds tongue alone can bring me to orgasm.I thought I was pretty good when I was his age, but wow this kid takes it to a whole other level.

I'm twitching and my balls are swollen as Eren's tongue works magic on me. He suddenly adjusts himself, then wraps his lips around my dick. I moan deeply as he sinks his head down, until the bell of my dick is lodged deep in his throat and his nose is nestled at the base of my stomach.

He surprising the shit out of me, when he slowly rakes his teeth up the length of my dick. I scream involuntarily. I'm a twitchy mess when his teeth approach the bell and I'm know I'm almost at my climax. When he gets to the very tip he bites down roughly causing me to shriek again. He pushes my dick out of his mouth with his tongue.

"That's four Levi." He says through pants and deep breathing. I look down at him because I'm so close to coming and I want him to finish so badly.

"Did you like that Levi?" He asks purposely breathing over my ever so sensitive dick.

"Yesssss." I whine desperately.

"What's wrong? Do you need more?" He asks.

"Yesssss." I whisper. My thighs feel like spaghetti and I can't even feel the rest of my body. I look into Eren's eyes and I see the green become washed away by blue. The coldest blue I've ever seen. I lean my head back and moan softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I whisper. Eren grabs my hair tightly and looks me deep in the eye.

"What are you sorry for? You wish you didn't feel so good? You wish you could have more control over your own body than I do? You still don't get that I'm the dominant one. Oh. Maybe you just realized that and you're apologizing to your ego. Levi however it was in the past forget about it. I own you. Your mine. You work for me in more ways than one. And I plan to work you in every way until you die. I have so much control over you, you don't even realize it." Eren breathes right over my wet, glimmering dick.

He raises his hand about three centimeters above my dick. I can feel the heat and for some reason I'm just drawn to it. My hips thrust and my dick hits his hand. He grabs a hold of it and I can feel my last drops of blood rushing to it.

"Eren! I need to cum." I say.

He plays with my foreskin. "I know." He says. "Agree to everything I just said, then I'll finish you off." He says. He lowers his mouth until it is a centimeter away from my swollen penis.

"No!" I yell. "I'm not yours. You don't own me. You can't just make me do whatever you want." I say. For some reason I'm angry. I didn't mean that. I felt like I was his. I felt like a slave to his eyes. He could make me do whatever he wanted.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words." Eren says swallowing the length of my cock. He drags his teeth along the sides making me squeal and wriggle around, then he gets to the bell and begins to suck on the hole on the very tip. I've never felt anything like this it felt like he was inside of me pulling the cum out. He increases the suction until his cheeks cave in, then I finally erupt. With a deep groan I let it all out. To my surprise Eren does not swallow. He slowly let's my cum flow into his mouth then pour right back out.

I seem to cum for ages and when I come to my senses Eren is kneeling in between my legs. He looks sort of angry.

"Did you enjoy that my little Levi?" Eren asks. There's definitely something off about his tone. Its his screaming tone just not as loud.

"Yes." I reply simply. I try to close my legs but my thighs are seperated by Eren's.

"Good. So you've screamed four times let see how many more times you can scream." He says his eyes still that scary shade of blue.

"I thought we were done." I say.

"No." He replies immediately. He shoves my thighs back open. "I love you Levi and I'd do anything to keep you to myself. Even if I have to teach you who you belong to. That first day I met you in work I hated you so much and I couldn't figure out why. I remembered how my dad would brag about you when he got home. He said you were his favorite worker because you didn't say much but you always listened to him. And that you would always drink coffee with him in the morning. So when you came into my office the day after the accident and I saw the coffee I knew it was you. You looked so ...... Perfect." He says. 

Im so confused. "Perfect?" I whisper.

"Yes you looked like you were a perfectionist. Like you had no problems, did everything right, and would follow any orders. And since my dad said you didn't talk much I didn't expect you to say anything at all. Then... You burned yourself and dropped the coffee. That's when I fell in love with you. I tried so hard to dismiss my feelings I even tried to freak you out a few times by yelling at you so you wouldn't come back. But then I'd order you to come back because I'm your boss and you had to listen to me. I didn't want you to fall in love with me either." He says.

That last line twists my expression. "And you think I'm in love with you." I say.

"You are. You don't get it. Do you?" Eren asks.

I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be getting but I'm tired and I'm ready to go to sleep.

"Eren. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm tired and I need sleep for tomorrow your welcome to stay or you could leave. Either way I'm just gonna go to sleep so could you untie my hands?" I say.

"I'm not gonna let you sleep a wink tonight without telling me what I want to hear." He says.

"What do you want to hear." I ask trying to slide a hand past the other.

"I want you to realize you love me, and then tell me." He says. I frown as I hear him fumbling with his shorts.

"What are you doing?" I asks.

"I'm going to teach you. You're gonna have to learn the hard way, but I'll still teach you." Eren says. He lines his dick up with my hole.

"Stop." I say seriously. "Look Eren. Just stop. Its not like we're gonna ever see each other after tomorrow again. Let's just stop before one of us gets hurt, you have to finish highschool anyway. I'm too old for you." I spit out trying to close my legs.

"I don't care how old I am. I'm old enough to run a fucking business. I'm old enough to pleasure you. I'm old enough to make you cum. I'm old enough to know what I want. And I want you." He says. "Tell me you don't want me right now and I'll leave and never bother you again." He continues.

Woa. Never. Never is a pretty tough word. How would I feel if I never saw Eren again? Would I care? Wouldn't it be like I never knew him? No. It wouldn't be. His eyes would forever be burned in my memory. The feeling of his tongue will never leave my body or memory. His touch will always bring me to shivers. Did I love Eren?

"I change my mind." Eren says untying my hands. I shiver when he lays flat on top of me. He's a little heavy and so much heat is radiating off of his body. "If you can push me off of you then I'll leave." He says.

I dont want him to leave. I think I'm in love. I've never been in love before. I'm sure he hasn't been. Anyways I still try to push him off, because he's crushing the life out of me.

"So you're still trying to fight it." Eren says. His eyes turn a softer blue. He presses himself against me and I groan and squeeze my covers in between my fingers.

"Look at how quickly its already opened. Your not lubricated so this could hurt a little. Tough love right." He says slowly inserting his dick into me.

"MMMMM... Your so tight." He says squinting. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly not wanting to verbally express the discomfort I'm feeling. Its too late to catch a grunt of pain and I let it slip out.

He gets the head in and we're both panting. He jerks his hips forward and I yell in pain. "that's five." Eren says. That was the most displeasurable friction I've ever felt in my life.

"I'm gonna make my dick come out through your mouth Levi. If you don't admit that you love me." Eren says. He forces a little more of his penis in and the burning sensation is too much. I suck on two of my fingers and wipe the saliva on Eren's dick. 

"What are you doing?" He asks me his eyes turn back light green in waves similar to the oceans.

"Its too dry." I say. 

He lifts his hand and puts two of his fingers on my bottom lip. I open my mouth and he sinks his fingers in. Once they are as wet as he wants them, he wipes them along the ring of my hole and a little on his shaft.

He sinks the rest into me and we both sigh. No one else can make me feel the way Eren does. I've slept with a ton of men and none ever made me feel this way. I love Eren. I am Eren's. Please, I don't care if he wants me so bad he can have me. I'll tell him what ever it is he wants to hear. As long as it can be like this. Me and him. His eyes, his tongue, and his cum.

Eren begins to cum inside of me before even one thrust. I let it sit inside of me and when his limp dick falls out of me I let it run down my thighs. I didn't care. Its Eren. As long as its Eren's its fine. I finally get what Eren means. It makes me sick to my stomach when I think of all the hot blowjobs Eren must've been giving to get so good at it. I'd stay loyal to him and only him if he stayed loyal to me and only me. No I wouldn't let him cheat. Cheat? We're not dating. Are we?

"Eren?" I ask. When he opens his eyes my heart nearly stops. His eyes are a watery blue/green basically teal color and it makes me choke on my spit. He laughs.

"You don't have to say anything. I knew you were in love with me the first time you did that. You looked into my eyes. That's why you dropped the coffee when we met. That's why I fell in love with you." Eren says.

It was true. It was so true. I'm glad I didn't have to say anything, but I felt like I should. 

"Eren I love you. This is crazy. I've never been in love before. I promise I can make this work. So um what is this?" I ask.

Eren laughs. That laugh that used to piss me off now sounded beautiful like birds singing in my ear.

"We're lovers." Eren says. "We're basically dating." He continues.

"Oh." I say. I close my legs and turn on my side. I'm not surprised when Eren spoons me from behind.

"Why me?" I ask. I'd been wondering this ever since the first time he said he loved me.

"What?" He asks with confusion.

"You're so young and good looking. Why did you choose me?" I ask blushing.

There's a strong silence. "Hmm? Because you let me fuck you before we even started dating." He says. I turn my body so I'm facing Eren's smile and give him a serious look. 

Eren sighs. "We choose each other. You fell for my eyes I'm guessing then the coffee fell and I fell for you."

"Oh that makes sense I guess." I say.

"Goodnight Levi." Eren says looking me in the eye. It seems like his eyes change every time he blinks. Dark Green. He leans his face towards mine and I move forward to meet him in the middle. When our lips are about to touch he moves his chin up and licks my nose. He laughs obnoxiously.

 

"Ha-ha-ha." I say turning away from him.

 

"Awwwwe Levi I'm sorry. Come on for real this time." He says giggling between each word.

"No. I'm going to sleep." I say.

"Come on Levi let's fool around a little first." Eren says licking my spine from mid-back to neck. I shiver.

"No how old are you? Dont you have a bed time? What would your dad think?" I say with annoyance. I'm tired.

"Daddy doesn't tell me what to do any more. How old do you think I am? And daddy wouldn't approve of a lot of things that happened recently. Like us fucking in his office. Us fucking here tonight. You coming in my mouth. Me coming in your ass. Yeah daddy wouldn't like any of that." He says.

"I'm sure he wouldn't Eren, I'm sure he wouldn't." I say.

After a minute or two of silence I turn around and Eren is asleep.

This fucking kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I had to add a chapter. I'll try to get it done tomorrow so please stick with me guys. Thanks for the support. Drop a comment kudos bookmark anything.
> 
>  
> 
> While you wait you can read some of my other fanfics :-)


	6. Boss Jaeger

I wake up in the morning, and I'm so cold. I turn over and Eren is gone. It stings a little. Why didn't he wake me up? We could've left together. Should I be pissed? I scoot down to the edge of the bed and stand up. My thighs are sticky. I let him cum inside of me and he leaves me in the morning. I take a nice long shower then get into my car. I can't stop thinking about last night. Eren's teeth. Eren's tongue. Eren's dick. Eren's eyes. Eren in general.

Wow I really did fall in love.

I pull into the parking lot and its so full as if every employee showed up today. Why? This has never happened in my- wow its only been a week, well in my week of working here this has never happened. It dawns on me. Eren's last day. It makes me jealous that so many people actually care.

When the automatic doors open all of my senses are instantly appealed. The sound of music, the streamers in the ceiling the confetti on the floor, the smell of fresh cookies, cake, and whatever else there is. A blond boy, a bit taller than me walks from behind me abruptly- instantly ending my surveying of my surroundings,

"Oh hey you." He says coming around to face me.

I'm confused. Who the hell is this? "Hi?" I say awkwardly. I look into his pale blue eyes- unaffected by their giddy invasive stare. I missed my chance to just ignore him and walk away to find someone more important to talk to.

"Oh you probably don't know who I am." This blond guy says.

I shake my head.

"I'm Armin Alert." He says reaching for my hand.

"Levi." I say. I grab his hand and wince in disgust. I hadn't been touched by someone other than Eren in so long. His hands are so soft like a baby's, but it still feels disgusting. I promised to only be touched by Eren. Maybe handshakes are okay though.

A tall guy comes running from upstairs. "Everyone! Eren is coming! Eren is coming!" He yells. He helps a few other guys raise a "farewell" banner. I didn't realize that Eren was so well liked around here.

I gaze over at the blond boy standing next to me and I realize he's talking to me.

"... And apparently he came here so early since he left early last night. The gossip is that he left early to screw one of the workers here. Any idea who that worker could be?" He says looking me in the eye.

"No idea." I say blankly.

He smirks. "Come on you're a reporter aren't you? Eren's dad told me how good you were. You made the first page on your first week here. I read your article I wasn't that impressed. Unless.... Ahhh." Armin says as if he's figured something out.

I gulp. It's this moment where remember that this is illegal. This romance... I was dreaming. Me and Eren would never work. In a dream yes but this isn't a dream this is real life.

"So your screwing your own 16 year old boss. Now that's something I'd enjoy watching. I wonder what Mr Jaeger would think, not your boyfriend Jaeger I mean his dad." He says with a cunning smile.

My face remains the same although in the inside I feel my heart break. There's a lump in my throat that I can't push down and I know I'm seconds away from crying. Thank goodness the lights are turned out. The blond boy yanks me behind a desk. "Eren's coming." He whispers directly into my ear. It makes me shiver, not sexually just in disgust.

"Leave this place right now. Or I'll tell Eren's dad about you two. Leave Eren alone. Leave all the Jaeger's alone and when Mr Jaeger gets here, get transferred." Armin says in a hushed voice. "I'm in love with Eren. And Mr Jaeger likes me. I'm 19 and you're what 40? I was Mr Jaeger's favorite until you came in. Me and Eren had sex. So many times Levi. And his tongue.... Eren's tongue is unforgettable." Armin says watching my face melt in the darkness.

Angry hot tears run down my face and I ball up my fists. The lights flick on. 

"FAREWELL EREN THANKS FOR YOUR HARD WORK!" Everyone screams jumping from behind desk and corners and all over the place. 

I stand up and everybody dog piles Eren. He has a large smile. It's then that I make a second realization for the night... I could never make Eren that happy.

Armin gives Eren a long tight hug and my eyes begin to water. He kisses Eren's cheek and the employees cheer loudly.

"As Eren's favorite employee I humbly ask for the first dance." Armin says his eyes flick off of Eren to me, standing in the back of the room with my red eyes. If I blink once then I'll officially be crying.

Eren laughs as an employee puts a flower crown on his head. "You're STILL not my favorite Armin but wish granted." He says taking Armin's hand and waltzing with him. Eren is so beautiful. I never knew he could dance. He was always so brutal and rough and dominant I didn't know about this side of him. I bet Armin knew. Where ever this guy came from, he knows Eren a whole lot more than I do. All I did was have sex with him a few times. 

I walk out of the building and sink into a squat against the brick wall outside. I don't know how long I've been crying but everything I think about hurts so much. It's been a long time since I've actually felt like this- if I ever have at all. I did not know one person, Eren, could evoke such feelings and behaviors from within me. I've never been a little bitch like I am right now. I have never been a party person either but I know sure as hell I would rather be in there and not out here crying because of a less than provable threat and claims of a third party's relationship with Eren. Who am I to just sit outside while someone who likes Eren is in there getting off to making me jealous? Who am I to just willingly allow that person to take someone who I've already claimed as mine? I know I have to go in there and get Eren back.

After a while of sobbing silently to myself and sitting in silence, somebody comes outside. 

"Leeeevi somebody tolllllld me. Dat you werrr outttuh." Somebody says. Somebody drunk as hell. They walk unsteadily towards me and collapse on the ground right next to me. I look to my left and its Eren. Hes sitting on his heels and clutching the flower crown somebody put on his head earlier. 

"Leeeevi. I loooove you." He says dragging his knees forward until he's kneeling in front of my squatting figure. He continues forward until he's between my legs. He then puts the flower crown on my head and pulls my neck until our lips touch. Eren's lips taste like several drinks I haven't had since I was his age. I would chow down any drink to forget sleeping with certain people and get so messed up. The kiss is so tender though and in the kiss we leave emotions that we could never say out loud.

Its sloppier than I'm used to from him, but he is pretty drunk so its pretty forgivable. There's so much saliva in the kiss that it overflows both of our mouths, escaping from cracks and running down both our chins.

I break the kiss when I notice how red his face is.

"Whassss the matter?" Eren asks, gasping for air.

"Eren. You're super drunk I'm going to take you home." I say sniffling and standing up.

I pull Eren to his feet. "But thast naught fairrrr Levi. This pardies for me. I count just weave." Eren says. It takes me a minute to understand the meaning of his mixed words.

"Its fine Eren, come on. Nobody should see you like this. You really are childish. You can't intoxicate yourself in public. You're even under the legal age." I say putting my arm around his back to help him walk to my car.

"If I haff to go, take me to yer house." Eren whines. He looks down into my eyes. I'm captivated. They're dark green.

"My daddy can't see me like this Levi. Aren't you my boyfriend? You have to look after me." He says.

"W-what about Armin. Earlier he said he'd tell your dad about us." I say.

"Oh. Armin. He told me what he said to you. He wasn't being serious. He's like my brother." Eren says, his speech improving.

"But he said he loves you." I say.

Eren laughs. That laugh that I love so much. "Of course we love each other we're best friends." He says.

It feels like an elephant is lifted off of my chest. Bestfriends. Either way that was a cruel joke.

I release Eren for a second and he almost crumples to the floor. He still doesn't have that much control over his body.

"Why do you want to come to my house?" I ask opening the door and sitting him in the passengers seat.

I get to the drivers seat and start the car.

"I don't want to be in there. W-while your outside. I want to s-spend my last night as boss Jaeger with you." He says. He shifts in his seat and I can tell by his facial expression he either has a headache or is feeling nauseous.

I blush and I'm unable to speak. Sometimes he can be pretty serious and there are rare moments when he is actually caring. I take the flower crown off of my head and hand it back to him. I'm overtly aware that his soft fingertips come into contact with mine. 

"Levi. What were you doing out here for two hours?" Eren asks.

"I think I cried a little." I say honestly. To that, he frowns.

"Because of Armin? I'm so sorry." He says stroking my cheek.

"Why did you leave early?" I ask.

"Me and Armin were catching up a little. We had breakfast. I'm so sorry. I should've asked you first. I will never forgive myself." Eren says grabbing the back of my neck. He pulls me into a hug and I choke back tears I know are just waiting to spill.

Eren holds my hand the whole drive home.

 

~

 

When I unlock the door Eren runs inside and hops onto the bed. He gets underneath the covers. I can hear him fidgeting underneath..

I lock the door and walk towards the bed. I yank the covers off of Eren and I'm not surprised to see he's butt naked. He smiles and grabs a pillow, covering his dick with it. I rip the pillow out of his hands.

"Stop being so mean Levi." Eren says turning over to his stomach. I drag his ankles until his crotch is at the edge of the bed. I flip him back onto his back. He closes his thighs in an attempt to hide his dick.

"Mmph. Levi what are you doing?" He asks. His face steamy and red.

"I'm going to fuck you." I say wedging his thighs open. I unbuckle my pants and pull my penis out.

"Are you going to take advantage of me? Just because I'm under the influence?" He says with big eyes and false, rehearsed innocence. "You think you can be more dominant than me just because you're sober." Eren says, his tone switching back to the monstrosity that truly reflects his character. His eyes turn dark blue and my heart skips a beat.

"The rule was no one can touch me and no one can touch you. Armin gave you a hug. Then you waltzed with him. I have no idea what the hell else happened in there..." My speech is cut off when I notice a red bruise looking thing on Eren's stomach next to his belly button. "Is that what I think it is?" I ask him. Words can't describe how jealous I am. I stroke the marked skin. "Who did this? This is from... Body shots?" I ask.

Eren looks up at me with a devilish grin and nods his head. "Six people did me, and I did those six and six more." Eren says sticking his tongue out as far as it can go and waving it back and forth.

I have to remind myself he's only 16 and this is probably his first time getting wasted. He is trying to make me jealous but he's under the influence of alcohol. It makes me upset but I can't blame him. He's young and immature. I wrap my hand around his throat and squeeze. Not hard enough to choke him, I'm just applying pressure.

"Yes! Choke me! Violate me!" Eren breathes. With my other hand I cover his mouth. I feel a strange sensation and my belly gets warm. Eren sways his tongue back and forth on my hand. I snatch my hand away in disgust and he has a huge smile on his face. I accidentally increase the pressure of my hand on his throat and he gags. It makes my stomach jump and my dick throb. He looks up at me with watery blue eyes. With my free hand I turn his face to the side. He then volunteers to turn to lay on his stomach once again, looking up at me from the corner of his eye for my approval of his provocative backside.

"Don't fucking look at me." I say. I pick him up to his knees by his neck and turn him around so he isn't facing me. He rests, bent over, his face down and ass up, still on his knees. I line my penis up with his hole and drive it in suddenly. He screams and it makes my whole body tingle. With every thrust he screams, his body jolting forward, his face forced into the covers. I look over his back at his face and his eyes are dark green and extremely watery, his mouth is hanging wide open with saliva running out. He lifts his face and three lines of saliva form between the covers and his mouth, breaking when he turns his face the other way.

"You don't want me to see you Eren?" I ask, copying how he talks to me when we have sex. He pants heavily.

I take my penis out of him completely smiling to myself at the 0gaping hole I left his asshole as.

"Eren I bet I could fit my whole fist inside of you." I say mockingly. Eren isn't listening or he just doesn't care. I put my fingers inside of Eren's mouth and he gently sucks them. After rubbing some saliva-made lubricant onto and into him, I line my penis back up to his hole and jam it in.

"Daddy!" Eren screams. It tightens my balls.

"Daddy's not here. Daddy's not coming. Remember when you told me I'm old enough to be your daddy? Well when we're alone, I am your daddy." I say thrusting. Every time I thrust, Eren makes a pitiful 'mm' sound and he tenses up.

"Stop tensing up Eren. Loosen up." I say rubbing my hand down his back to comfort him enough so he can relax his lower muscles. Every time he clenches them it squeezes my dick so tightly a searing arrow lit on fire pierces my lower stomach. The fire spreads to my testicles and I know from there, it will end up inside of Eren.

"L-Levi stop. Its too dry. Guhhhh. Fuck you! Bastard. DAAH! Stop!" He screams as I let him have five quick hard thrusts. I grab Eren by his bangs and he follows my tug, rising to his hands and knees. 

"Watch your mouth." I say placing my hand over his mouth again. I give him five more sharp quick thrusts and my hand muffles his screams. I grab his hips on both sides and pull them into rhythm with my dick. He shrieks loudly with every thrust. I lean over him to look at his face, its still the same, saliva hanging from his mouth, watery eyes, and flushed cheeks.

I wrap my fingers around his shoulders and pick him up so we're both on our knees. He turns his face towards mine and sticks his tongue out. I take it into my mouth and suck on it. Our tongues massage each others for a while. I hadn't even noticed I was about to cum until I explode inside of him.  
He moans into my mouth and I break the kiss. My dick slowly slides out of Eren, followed by drips of cum. It streams down our joined thighs.

Eren collapses and I collapse on top of him. I slide my hand over his dick and its wet and soft. He must've cum too. He whimpers and I kiss his neck.

"Don't make me jealous Eren." I whisper into his neck.

"Don't leave me alone then. You're my boyfriend aren't you?" Eren asks mumbling into the covers.

"Its Armin's fault." I say in my defense. Without his stupid joke, Eren and I could still be at the party... But maybe I have him to thank for that. 

"I asked you a question." Eren says. His tone sounds more serious.

I place my hands on top of his and entwine our fingers. "Yes, I guess I am your boyfriend. But Armin's joke was cruel." I say.

"You don't trust me enough to know that I would never leave you for anyone else?" He asks and I'm so glad I'm not facing him.

I roll off of him and get under the covers.

"I do I do. But how are we gonna keep this relationship going? It was so easy with you being my boss." I say as it hits me again. I gulp down emotions I know are stirring in my throat.

"We'll work it out. I'll figure something out. Go to sleep." He says.

"You're not gonna leave early again are you?" I ask distrustfully.

"Not if you don't want me to." He says sassily.

 

~ 

 

I haven't seen Eren since Saturday. He texts me lame things I'm not interested in. I just want to see him. Talking on the phone isn't enough. Its Monday morning and I force myself out of bed. Mr. Jaeger should be back. That means drinking coffee with him in the mornings and much to my displeasure, it also means no Eren.

 

I sit my papers on my desk and pour two cups of coffee then head up the stairs. I hold one cup with my teeth and try to pull open the door. Its locked. Why would Mr Jaeger lock the door? I try one more time to pull it open.

"Its a pushy." I year from the other side. Oh yeah. But wait. That voice. Could it be? I push open the door and Eren is sitting at the desk. My heart jumps out of my chest. I abruptly stop all movement, making the coffee splash and hit my teeth. As the scenario went the first time, it follows the same script. I fall to my knees and the coffee falls and spills onto the carpet. Eren laughs as he stands to his feet and walks around the big mahogany desk. That laugh that I used to hate so much, I was waiting for it. His eyes shine light green.

"Just like when we met." Eren says reaching for my hand.

"Yeah. Say your line." I say looking up at him from the floor.

"Well. That's a nice first impression." This old boss says.

When I'm back on my feet Mr Jaeger is sitting at his desk. I was so captivated by Eren I didn't notice when he came in or how. Hell, he could have been here the whole time.

"Levi. It feels like its been forever. I heard you made the front page." Mr Jaeger says looking his fingers together as he sets his elbows on his desk.

"Yeah." I say blushing. 

"So this is my son Eren I was talking about. I hope he was a good boss for you." He says with a blissfully unaware smile. 

I look at Eren and smile.

"He was ok." I reply.

I look at Eren again and he gives me a devilish grin, his eyes turning dark green.

"That's good to hear, because starting today he is your colleague." Mr Jaeger says with slight, yet present excitement.

I hide all of my excitement in. Eren. Working next to me. Six days a week. Wow.

Colleague Jaeger.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get sad when I finish fanfics idky :,) boss jaeger - end
> 
> So how was it?

**Author's Note:**

> And so I made a sequel.... Not sure if I should post it. You 71 people who liked it might not like the sequel... Idk  
> But I promise there are 0 typos in it
> 
> Sequel Colleague Jaeger is posted!!!


End file.
